gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tony Prince
This picture is of Giovanni Ancelotti.And He's like 78.Massive confusion between the two characters. HuangLee 02:04, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :We don't know his age at all, do we? We can't just guess 50 or 78. Unless there is some form of evidence or proof (such as the police database), then we can't say anything about it. :No i think when it comes to the characters who dont have ages or info like that than it should be the player's decision to decide an age we CAN say whatever we want about that as long as they dont have an age as for Gay Tony he's 50 or 45 since he said once he was 45 and the LCPD database says 50 it's up to the player to decide which one. : :It says in the first mission of TBoGT that he is 45 years old. "45 years old and doing cocaine" or something like that. Straight from Gay Tony's mouth. Hes too young to be 50 anyway. MasterChief117 20:28, 31 October 2009 (UTC) He is actually 50 it says so on the LCPD database, and he has a lot of money to look younger than he is now. Addicted2gta 20:48, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Tony is either 50 or 45 the LCPD database says he's 50 BUT he said himself he's 45 so it is a bit confusing. 50 or 45 thats all we know During Ballad of Gay Tony there is misinformation mainly because LCPD dont update the database and are sometimes wrongGoaway0001 20:21, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Old people commonly pretend they're younger than they look, making his age is litterally unknown. Addicted2gta 16:59, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Name Changer Why was the name of this article changed to Gay Tony?? --MOB-4-Life 01:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Character articles are named by their most common name, so for example Gay Tony is used more than Anthony Prince (for example in The Ballad of Gay Tony). This is the same reason why Big Smoke is not located at Melvin Harris or Ryder at Lance Wilson. A-Dust 02:00, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, "Gay Tony" is not used very often. He is commonly reffered to as "Tony Prince". Chimpso (Talk) 01:38, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Chimpso is right, Gay Tony is rarley used, Tony Prince is used quite commonly from what I know. Addicted2gta 15:08, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I think Gay Tony is mostly based on Steven Rudell.Andrew nicholson 12:54, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Name change (updated) Sort of related to the post above. Unlike characters with commonly used nickames (e.g. Big Smoke, Ryder and Sweet), the only time I recall Tony being referred to as "Gay Tony" is in the title of the game, with everyone simply referring to him as Tony. With that being the case, would it be better for this page to be renamed "Tony Prince"? Sam Talk 16:25, November 15, 2016 (UTC) : It should be. GTAFan86 (talk) 17:15, November 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Bumping on that topic due to a recent edit was about that subject. I agree, it should definitely be renamed to "Tony Prince". I don't recall the alias "Gay Tony" being used too much during the game (at least not enough for this to be the page's name) . 19:00, June 18, 2018 (UTC)